The Fairy demon
by Viperino
Summary: What if Fairy Tail had more then just Dragon Slayers? How will history of fairy tail change when Dax appears, Dax Morningstar is the The Fairy Demon A.K.A. The Fire Demon Slayer, how can being raised by a demon effect Dax and his interactions with the Fairy Tail members?. But most importantly how will is effect the story we know?
1. Chapter 1: Orgins

_**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own the OC**_ _**Ps: This is my first fan fiction so please give me feed back. I might have missed some grammar errors so I apologize for that.**_

Deep in a forest

A women carrying a baby is running away frantically from something or someone, looking back every few minutes. Lucky for her that the child was sound asleep and not making any sounds to attract the predator. But she knew she should find someone to give the child to, because of the slash wound that she had received from a poisoned sword.

Womans P.O.V.

"It's okay Dax, I'm going to get you somewhere safe and where you can stay" I said in a quiet and soothing tone. " _I can't run anymore. Shit, the poison is moving too fast through my system I won't be able to make it, what do I do….a .. cave.. Maybe I can hide you there but you'll be unprotected. If you make a sound, the echo can attract them._ " I think to myself.

I turned away from the cave knowing we both can't hide and that I can't leave the baby in there all by himself either. "Ms. is something wrong? I can help you" came a worried but calm voice from behind me. I slowly turned around and found myself looking at a man.

Somewhere else in the same forest

The Guilds P.O.V.

"DAMMIT, FIND HER, we need that brat to resurrect Zeref" shouted a tall man in a black robe with red stripes with a face mask who seemed to lead the group. Following behind him were 10 people who were wearing a grey robe with no other special design. "How the hell is she so fast even with how fucken injured she is? Master Zon, I don't think we can catch her" yelled one the men in the grey robes. "Doesn't matter, she's hurt, and we only have few more hours till the end of the night. " said the leader.

In a cave near the forest

Lucifer P.O.V.

"What the fuck is going on out there?" I asked out loud. "Something bads happening out there. People void this forest but I feel the sound and the dark energy. What the hell did you do now Zeref? " I whisper in a frustrated tone.

Suddenly, looking through the entrance, I saw a women with a scared express looking around. Then I noticed what was in her a hand a child and and shocked me the most was the open cut on her. As she turned around to run, I quickly called out after her "Ms is something wrong, I can help you". I see her turn around, looking at him with a relieved expression on her face.

"You have to help me, I have dark mages chasing me and my son. They want to sacrifice him to Zeref, but he my son for heaven's sake. My little boy life will not end here , please take him away from here. I can distract them while you take him. Please, please." she begged, starting to tear up and collapses on the floor. " I will help you, but I not going to let you play the distraction for me and just let us to get away. Pus a infant needs his mother" said I say. "I can't, I'm gonna die in a few minutes. I'm poisoned, I just wanted to get my little boy somewhere safe before I die, I know I just met you and I know it's a lot to ask for but please take him and run away. I can distract them. I know some magic so I not hopeless." she said with a small smile.

Mother P.O.V.

Lucifer then picked me up bridal style, while I held onto my son and moved us near a wall and gently laid me down. He replied by saying "if you're going to die than spend as much time as you can with him, and if anyone comes here then I take care of them." He said with a sad smile. "But you don't understand. Their dark mages and Zeref worshipers" She said in a scared tone." I will take care of your son if you willing to let a demon raise him. My name is Lucifer, the demon king of Fire. But I'm not evil. I believe that human and demons can live together peacefully, but for that to happen Zeref and his demon must be taken care of, I will raise your son as a great human being if you let me. I'll give him love and take good care him. And if you decide that a demon can raise your son then I will also teach a very powerful magic so strong that it can kill a demon called Demon slayer magic, and allow him to become a beacon of light to lead humanity in it fight for survival. But he is your son so i will let you decide his fate".

The mother was shocked that she was face to face with a demon king and also was relaxed because even though he was a demon she felt like she can trust. " As long as my little Dax is ok i don't care. Also you can give him your own last name because i 'm a dark mage and he'll be dragged through the dirt with people knew i was him mother" she said in a depressed state.

 _AN: Dax is still asleep_

"Don't Worry. I'll raise like Dax as my son, and he will be Dax Morningstar " Lucifer said with a smile. " _What the hell did I just get myself into raising a human child and teaching him magic. Maybe it won't be that bad to have some company"_ Lucifer thought to himself.

Mothers P.O.V.

I smiled at Dax's new name and that Lucifer, a stranger is so caring. Knowing that her son is in good care, she knew she would die happily. Dax wakes up and starts laughing (Baby laughing sound)." Shh Dax we don't want to attract attention…." I was unable to finish.

"There you are bitch, you thought you could hide from us by running to a man? Hand me the boy and no one gets hurt. NOW." Came a voice from behind Lucifer


	2. Chapter 2: Orgins

**Hi everyone I'm back, Sorry this chapter kind of short had a hard time writing this chapter. Also know that I try to have a new chapter after 2 weeks. I'll try to make it more often but we'll see in the future.**

 **Before we get into the story I don't known Fairy tail only the oc.**

Chapter 2

Narrator's P.O.V.

"Who the hell are you?" Lucifer asked with a threatening manner. The man laughed, then replied "I am Zon, master of Black Hammer, now hand over the brat, and you can keep the woman" the man replied. Then, through out the silence of the forest, dark laughter could be heard "Your a (Lucifer begins taking his true form) **fool if you think that I would hand over my son to a human scum so simply"**

( _A/N:Lucifer but the flames are blue and with black wings_ _pin/516436282248802506/_ _but more black_ ).

Then suddenly jumped forward disappearing from view, then appearing in front of a mage right next Zon and ripping the man's heart right out. Lucifer looked directly into Zon's eyes, while holding up the hand with the heart and engulfing it with a bright blue flame, turning it into specs of dust, then disappearing again. Before anyone can tell, Lucifer slaughtered everyone there except for the the woman, Dax, and Zon.

The demon appeared few meters away from a shocked and terrified Zon, blocking his path to the mother and child. Both Zon and the mother could see the blood dripping from Lucifers arms. The demon turned towards the mother and apologized about his actions against the dark mages and saying " **Dax will never see this side of me while growing up but he will be taught how to controll my blue flames until he's in his mid-teen. Then, I will allow him to leave and journey across the lands of Fiore."** but then Lucifer sees that she is smiling even though she is barely conscious. " _ **Damn she in worst condition then I thought I need to take him out quick**_ " he thought to himself and rushed at Zon who still hadn't recovered from the shock of the thing standing in front of him, and what happened to the others. He was stopped from his thoughts as he felt a fist on his face, then was surrounded by blue flames, turning his body to ash.

Lucifer reverted back to his human form and ran at the mother who still had a smile on her lips, as soon as Lucifer got close to her she faintly began saying "You know….Dax being….. raised by someone as powerful, kind, and ruthless might not be so bad. As (begins coughing up blood) … long as Dax joins a legal(cough blood….. guild than a dark guild would make me happy." She finished with a smile with some blood dripping from her lower face as she handed a Dax that was curious about Lucifer. Lucifer took him with a sad smile and asked one question. "What's your name? The least I could do is tell him that." he asked as he held Dax while kneeling on one knee so he was eye level with the mother. "My first name is Caroline…... ( _A/N:for this chapter whenever there are multiple periods it represents Caroline coughing blood_ ) Also, I think he likes you because when you disappeared out of his view, he looked sad. When you went full demon on them, he giggled by sensing your presence…...it's weird to think about it, but though you're a demon … the aura you give off make me feel so calm and relaxing. Dax is probably feeling the same thing about you. Thank….you…." she said as her body went limp. Lucifer shifted Dax onto his right arm and checked Carolines pulse, but finding nothing shifted in her blood veins.

Lucifer looks at Dax, who was busy trying to grab something, which Lucifer thinks is his hair, replied with a bit of humor " I really did it this time. Really?! A demon raising a human infant. Who gets stuck with raising a infant from a different race? Alright Dax, we should give your mom a burial, it won't be as big like in the big cities, but it's still a burial."


	3. Chapter 3 Training

**So I'm going to experiment with a different narration style for this chapter, I'm trying to find a style that works for. Some of my friends want me to have the story as an Oc x Erza x Mira I Just want to know what everyone else Thinks.**

 _A/N=Author Notes_

Thinking: _thoughts_

Demon speaking: " **Human trash** "

Attacks: "FIRE DEMON INFERNO FIST"

Here we go with Chapter 3 of The Fairy Demon, but first, a friendly reminder that I don't own Fairy Tail.

Time Skip 2.5 years later

"Daddy wake up you promised to begin teaching me magic today" yelled a small child jumping up and down in a cave. " Please, not now Dax it too early, a demon needs two more hours of sleep." Lucifer responds while turning away from the small child who pouted and said " You woke earlier yesterday. " after a moment of silence, Lucifer said " alright fine we can start, but first, did you eat?" young Dax nodded his head.

After Lucifer got out of bed a got ready the tells Dax "So since your three, I'm not going to train you how to use magic yet, but I will train your body for speed, strength, and endurance and no complaints. You asked to be trained so I need to start somewhere. Young Dax, welcome to training in Hell". Dax was too busy jumping around and screaming to hear the final word of his surrogate father. " **Hey, you what to train or what?** " Lucifer shouted tapping into his demonic side, suddenly, at a speed that not even Lucifer could comprehend, Dax was standing his front of the demon saluting him with a big grin on his face, and his eye lit with an ambition that Lucifer had never seen. "Dax, why do you want to learn magic?" Lucifer asked softly, Dax simply answered " so I can be more like you!" with a toothy grin. " Be more like me?" Lucifer questioned confused "Well I'm human and you're a demon, and you said that if I learn demon slayer magic, I become demonic and handle the magic without a problem. I'd also be half-demon, making me more like you." Dax told him, and to say the least, Lucifer was surprised as his eye become a bit glossy and Lucifer found himself with a small smile. While rubbing Dax's head he said: "Then I'll make you best half-demon there is".

~ Time Skip: 3 Years~

"FIRE DEMON INFERNO FIST" Shouted a 5-year-old kid with his fist coated with a blue flame at a Demon that was terrorizing a town. Couple days before this, Lucifer thought that it would be a good idea to have Dax fight a demon and slay it so he could get a real combat experience. Lucifer did consider him fighting humans but decided that the common human mage was too weak for Dax so they went and hunted for a demon. " **How dare a human much less a child attack me the great Constrain** " The demon shouted after being hit by Dax's attack. "I dare to do so because Dad said so. FIRE DEMON RAGE" Dax shouted while inhaling a huge amount of air and opening his mouth towards the demon, a magic seal appeared and all the Dax could see was a huge blast made of concentrated blue flame. The demon didn't even have time to process the attack coming toward him because that's when he realized who the boy's father was. The moment before the attack hit the demon mumbled " **You're the demon kings … son . So it true the prophecy will come soon...** ", then the demon was enveloped by the blue flame that started to immediately disintegrate him.

 _An: Complete_

 **That's it sorry it short I just got all of life back to together, over the summer I had a family emergency so I had to leave the country but everything worked out and I'm back. I got back a week ago and school started back up, I only started this couple days ago.Iḿ need time for the**

 **That's all, for now, please review and I'll see you all in the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Erza

**Ok I know that this chapters is short and I wanted to get a chapter out since it's been a while but here it is, I had really bad authors block for this chapter so it might be bad. But anyways I going to shut up with one last the last message.**

 **Before I start the story I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _A/N=Author Notes_

Thinking: " _thoughts"_

Normal Speaking "I'm hungry"

Demon speaking: " **Human trash** "

Attacks: "FIRE DEMON INFERNO FIST"

~ **Timeskip 5 years~**

Dax's P.O.V

I was in a town near the cave, just walking around trying to get used to being around humans without dad being around. As I continued walking through the village, looking around. As I was walking I saw a girl with bright red hair, maybe scarlet not really sure, I've never been that good color or than the basic ones. She looked like she went through hell, she was wearing a torn dress( _A/N or is it considered rags, not sure_ ) and look like she had a lot of scratches and dirt all over her. What really caught my attention was the eye patch she had on, and everyone just looks at her with pity with just moved on with their life and that pissed me off. I started running after her "Hey Red, wait up" I shouted hoping that would get her attention and it did. She turned around and looked at me.

As soon as I got close to her I asked her "Do you need help?" The girl only responded by saying "Yeah, can you show me the way to Fairy Tail?". "That not what I meant if you wanted clothes and/or a shower or something? Also, my name is Dax Morningstar.". It looked like she was thinking it over and she said" That would be nice but I don't have money to afford any of that. My names Erza Scarlet just so you know" man if that her only problem then there no problem for me " Well dad gave me a lot of my money so if you want I can be you some clothes and there is a private shower room that you can use as well. It also not a problem for I have a lot of money and thing to send it on and helping a beautiful like you just make my day better. So what do you say, Erza?" after I said I saw her blush Note to self-asked dad what blushing means then quietly relied upon "That would be nice. Thank you" and she had tears coming from her good eye.

~ **Time skip few hours~**

By the end of a couple of hours, we'd managed to get her a shower, some clothes, and we got her a new sword with some traveling equipment. During all this, Erza opened up to me about all that happened to her at the Tower of Heaven and it pissed me off about what this Jellal kid did, she was just trouble from the day he walked in that was vicious but what was specious about her story was how quickly Jellal had changed from a decent kid to an evil jerk. But by the end of the story, Erza was all in tear and the best thing I could do was give the poor girl a hug. It also had begun to get dark so I decided that I would be best if she stayed with Dad and me. As we walked back she seemed calmer she did ask some questions about me like if I knew magic and I told her that I'm in the process of learning it. by the time we got home, it was dark and I asked dad if Erza could use my Bedroll for her and he agreed.

After Erza was asleep I went over to my dad and asked "Hey dad why would someone be nice then after being kidnapped for couple hours be a jerk." and dad told me " Well there is a possibility that they could be affected by the torture. Why did you ask Dax?" and I told dad about what Erza told me beforehand and the look dad had on his face was scary it was super serious "Dax he most likely was corrupted but not by the torture it was mostly like a demon on some form of black magic."

~ **Time Skip few hours~**

"Hey Dax, when your training is done, would we come and join Fairy Tail," Erza asked me a bit shyly and a light blush on her face. I just simply replied, "Erza I promise that I'll join Fairy Tail plus then I could see you beautiful face all the time." Erza then waved bye and started walking toward Fairy Tail. After she was out of sight I reminder something as asked my dad "hey dad why does Erza keep blushing". Dad just looks at me and said: "You're 10 and flirting without even knowing, wow."

Narrator P.O.V

After saying that Lucifer signed and starting walking away and being chased by a young Dax "Hey old man what does any of what you say mean... Dad...Lucifer *tick mark appears on Dax's forehead*. FIRE DEMON RAGE"

 **That Was another Chapter of The Fairy Demon. Please Review and I'll see you all in the next chapter. I try to make my next chapter better, Well see ya.**


End file.
